1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to broadband antenna elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote communication apparatus integrates various communicating modes, such as GSM, WCDMA, and LTE, to expand the available modes of communication, which results in increasing the broadband of an antenna of the apparatus. However, the broadband antenna of related art has limits which can not be expanded easily.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.